


On Distant Shore

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>+ Eldamar (เอลดามาร์) = เรียกรวมๆว่าเป็นถิ่นฐานบ้านเอลฟ์ แต่ Bay of Eldamar จะหมายถึงทะเลช่องแคบทางด้านหลังของเกาะ ข้ามอ่าวเอลดามาร์ไปจะถึงวาลินอร์<br/>+ Avallónë (อะวัลลอเน) = เป็นเมืองท่าใหญ่บนชายฝั่งตะวันออก มีคำบรรยายว่ามองเห็นได้แว้บๆจากเกาะนูเมนอร์ เราเลยยกให้เป็นเมืองหลวงของเกาะ ถ้ามีเจ้าเมืองก็คงจะอยู่แถวนี้แหละมั้งงิ<br/>+ ในลอร์ดฯ บอกว่ากิลดอร์ อิงกอริออนเป็นพรายจากบ้านฟินร็อด นัยว่าอิงกอร์เป็นลูกฟินร็อดอีกที (ก่อนโทลคีนจะเปลี่ยนใจให้ฟินร็อดเป็นโสด/รับคูรูฟินมาอยู่ด้วย...#ฮื้อ) เลยทึกทักเอาว่าคงเป็นท่านลอร์ดปริศนาที่เคยอยู่นาร์โกธรอนด์ก่ะ</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Evening Star

 

_Each wave that breaks upon my heart_

*

**Year 1**

 

เคเลบริอันรีบออกจากบ้านมาตั้งแต่ย่ำรุ่ง หลายวันแล้วที่ชายฝั่งของเกาะโทล เอเรสเซอาคึกคักยิ่งกว่าทุกครั้ง ท่าเรือคลาคล่ำไปด้วยฝูงชนหลังจากหอประภาคารส่งสัญญาณแจ้งกำหนดการมาถึงของขบวนผองพรายจากเอนนอร์ ไม่มีผู้ใดล่วงรู้ว่าภายในเรือแต่ละลำนั้นจะมีผู้ใดโดยสารมาบ้างและครั้งล่าสุดที่นาวาหงส์แล่นมาเทียบฝั่งเอลดามาร์นั้นสงครามยังคงดำเนินต่อเนื่องและไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะจบสิ้น 

นางบีบปลายนิ้วบนมือที่ประสานกันไว้เบื้องหน้าขณะมองตรงไปบนท้องทะเลด้วยความรู้สึกนานัปการ เรือแล่นฝ่าม่านหมอกเข้าสู่สายตาและล่องใกล้เข้ามาทุกขณะ นางหลับตาลงแล้วภาวนาต่อวาลาร์...

เมื่อเคเลบริอันลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง เค้าร่างและโครงหน้าของผู้โดยสารก็ปรากฎให้เห็น ร่างสูงสง่ากับศีรษะสีทองเป็นประกายเด่นชัดอยู่เบื้องหน้า กาลาดริเอลก้าวนำขึ้นมาเพียงลำพัง ปราศจากเงาของจอมพรายแห่งลอธลอริเอนผู้มีผมสีเดียวกับนาง  _อดายังไม่มา_ เคเลบริอันกระพริบตาไล่หยาดน้ำตาที่รื้นขึ้นบดบังวิสัยทัศน์...มารดาของนางอยู่ที่นี่แล้วและทั้งสองจะเฝ้ารอเขาในภายหลัง

นางยกมือขึ้นปิดปากกลั้นเสียงสะอื้นแห่งความยินดีก่อนรีบวิ่งเข้าไปหา เมื่อมองขึ้นไปบนเรือ ชายร่างเล็กๆ ก้าวตามลงมาพร้อมกับเหลียวมองไปโดยรอบอย่างเคอะเขินท่ามกลางสายตาสงสัยใคร่รู้ของผองพราย เคเลบริอันร้องทักกลอร์ฟินเดลพลางยิ้มกว้างให้กับพรายเจ้าผู้นำคนตัวเล็กทั้งสองลงจากเรือ หนึ่งในผู้มาเยือนนั้นเป็นชายชราผมขาวโพลนผู้มีท่าทางงุนงงและอ่อนล้า อีกคนอ่อนวัยและสุขุม พวกเขาโค้งให้นางอย่างสุภาพก่อนแนะนำตัวกับทุกคนอย่างเป็นทางการ _ฮอบบิทจากแดนไชร์_ เคเลบริอันทวนคำนั้นพลางรำลึกภาพแผนที่ในหนังสือที่นางเคยหยิบจับอยู่เสมอ นางน้อมตัวลงต่ำต่อพวกเขาเมื่อกลอร์ฟินเดลประกาศเรียกขานพวกเขาว่าผู้ครองแหวน คนตัวเล็กผู้กล้าหาญ 

 

“เคเลบริอัน”

นางเหลือบตาขึ้นมองหาผู้พูดก่อนจะเอื้อมออกไปเกาะกุมมือของเขา นึกขอบคุณเวลาทั้งหมดของนางบนดินแดนอมตะที่รักษาเยียวยาและรักษาบาดแผลของนาง...เวลาทั้งหมดนั้นเพื่อวันนี้    

ผู้โดยสารที่เหลือทยอยลงจากเรือพร้อมจัดการกับสัมภาระ กิลดอร์แตะไหล่นางอย่างอ่อนโยนแล้วจึงเดินผ่านไปยังกลุ่มพรายผองชนแห่งนาร์โกธรอนด์ผู้รอคอยการกลับมาของเขาอย่างยินดี ท่าทางของลินเดียร์ขณะกวาดตามองไปรอบๆ นั้นสะท้อนความวิตกกังวลในใจ...ครอบครัวของเขาอาจยังอยู่ในท้องพระโรงแห่งการรอคอย เคเลบริอันจึงเอ่ยปากขอให้เขาช่วยดูแลการขนย้ายเครื่องดนตรีไปยังบ้านใหม่ บ้านที่นางจัดเตรียมไว้สำหรับทุกคน

ตลอดห้าร้อยปีที่ผ่านมาเคเลบริอันใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่กับการเดินทาง ทั้งท่องทั่วเกาะโทล เอเรสเซอาตลอดจนวาลินอร์ ศึกษาดินแดนเอลดามาร์ตั้งแต่ชายฝั่งทะเลริมสุดตลอดจนหุบเขาทานิเควทิล ค้นหาความปรารถนาและจุดประกายความหวังขึ้นในใจอีกครั้ง ทั้งหมดนั้นเพื่อรักษาอิมลาดริสในความทรงจำ เคหาสน์สุดท้ายในวันเวลาแห่งความรัก นางเสาะหาสถานที่แห่งนั้นจนพบกับหุบเขาทางตะวันออกใกล้กับท่าเรือของนครอะวัลลอเน 

ขณะเดียวกันเสียงของเอเรสทอร์ดังร้องเตือนให้ระวังลังไม้ที่บรรจุหนังสือ บันทึกกาลและของมีค่าทางประวัติศาสตร์ที่ขนย้ายมาจากหอสมุดของเอลรอนด์ เคเลบริอันชะเง้อมองจนกระทั่งผู้โดยสารคนสุดท้ายลงจากเรือหงส์ เรียวคิ้วสีอ่อนขมวดมุ่น

นางยืนนิ่งอยู่นานจนกระทั่งความเข้าใจบังเกิดขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า จากนั้นคลื่นความตื่นตระหนกผสมกับจินตนาการอันพรึงพรั่นกลับประดังถาโถมเข้าพร้อมกันในคราวเดียว

วันที่เคเลบริอันตัดสินใจลาจากเอนนอร์ ทุกสิ่งคือความสิ้นหวังดำมืด ชีวิตเป็นเพียงร่างกายอันว่างเปล่า ไร้ซึ่งมือของผู้ใดหรือสวนพฤกษาแห่งไหนจะชำระล้างหรือชโลมจิตใจของนางได้

วันที่เดินทางออกจากอิมลาดริส คราบโลหิตบนชายเสื้อและเงาหมองบนดวงหน้าของเอลลาดานทำให้นางต้องเบือนสายตาหนี แววตาของเอลโรเฮียร์และถ้อยคำแข็งกร้าวเมื่อจอมพรายผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ยังไม่อาจบรรเทาบาดแผลของภรรยาทำให้นางต้องถอยห่างจากบุตรชาย

แต่ทว่าอาร์เวนกลับอวยพรแก่นาง บุตรีผู้งดงามได้ส่งกระแสความเชื่อมั่นว่าการเดินทางเป็นสิ่งดี ความทุกข์ทั้งปวงจะหายไป เพราะการลาจากครั้งนี้เปี่ยมด้วยความหวังว่าจะได้พบกันใหม่ในครั้งหน้า

มีเพียงอาร์เวนที่เข้าใจ...มีเพียงอาร์เวนเท่านั้น

ลางสังหรณ์ส่งให้โลหิตในกายเย็นเฉียบ เคเลบริอันขยับริมฝีปากขณะหันไปทางเอลรอนด์ เขาประคองร่างของนางไว้ เขาล่วงรู้คำถามที่สะท้อนชัดในดวงตาและตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงอันอ่อนโยนมั่นคง

เอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์จะเลือกในสิ่งเดียวกัน แต่พวกเขารั้งอยู่เพื่อดูแลน้องสาวและเฝ้าดูการเปลี่ยนแปลงของเอนนอร์ในยุคใหม่ อาร์เวนมีความสุข...ดาราสนธยาคือราชินีแห่งมวลมนุษย์ บุตรธิดาของพวกเขาจะกำหนดชะตาชีวิตตนเอง 

"แต่...ข้า.." 

 _แต่มนุษย์ล่วงลับตราบนิรันดร์ ไม่ว่าอาร์ดาจะล่มสลายหรือถูกสร้างขึ้นใหม่อีกกี่ครา_  

เอลรอนด์ยึดไหล่ของนางไว้มั่นยามที่เคเลบริอันฝืนกล้ำกลืนคำเหล่านั้นลงลำคอ 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Eldamar (เอลดามาร์) = เรียกรวมๆว่าเป็นถิ่นฐานบ้านเอลฟ์ แต่ Bay of Eldamar จะหมายถึงทะเลช่องแคบทางด้านหลังของเกาะ ข้ามอ่าวเอลดามาร์ไปจะถึงวาลินอร์  
> \+ Avallónë (อะวัลลอเน) = เป็นเมืองท่าใหญ่บนชายฝั่งตะวันออก มีคำบรรยายว่ามองเห็นได้แว้บๆจากเกาะนูเมนอร์ เราเลยยกให้เป็นเมืองหลวงของเกาะ ถ้ามีเจ้าเมืองก็คงจะอยู่แถวนี้แหละมั้งงิ  
> \+ ในลอร์ดฯ บอกว่ากิลดอร์ อิงกอริออนเป็นพรายจากบ้านฟินร็อด นัยว่าอิงกอร์เป็นลูกฟินร็อดอีกที (ก่อนโทลคีนจะเปลี่ยนใจให้ฟินร็อดเป็นโสด/รับคูรูฟินมาอยู่ด้วย...#ฮื้อ) เลยทึกทักเอาว่าคงเป็นท่านลอร์ดปริศนาที่เคยอยู่นาร์โกธรอนด์ก่ะ


	2. The Lonely Tide

 

 

เอลรอนด์ตัดสินใจไปนครทิริออนตามลำพัง 

ภรรยาของเขาเสนอจะร่วมเดินทางไปด้วยหรือช่วยตามหาผู้ส่งสารแทนเขา ทว่าเอลรอนด์ส่ายหน้าพลางยืนยันว่าถึงแม้ธุระของเขาจะเป็นเพียงการส่งมอบสิ่งของกลับคืนสู่เจ้าของที่แท้จริง แต่การได้เหยียบย่างแผ่นดินวาลินอร์ด้วยตนเองเป็นครั้งแรกอาจเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ดีสำหรับเขา

“ถึงอย่างไรท่านก็ต้องหาเรือจากท่าเอลดามาร์เพื่อไปขึ้นฝั่งที่อัลควาลอนเดอยู่ดี ท่านแน่ใจนะว่าไม่ได้ต้องการหลบหน้าญาติของข้า”  

“ข้าคิดว่า...ข้ายังไม่พร้อมสำหรับอดีตจอมกษัตริย์ของข้า” เขายอมรับกับตนเองอีกด้วยว่ารู้สึกโล่งใจอยู่ลึกๆ เมื่อพบว่าจอมพรายผู้นั้นไม่ได้อยู่ท่ามกลางฝูงชนในวันที่เขาเดินทางมาถึง “ข้าไม่รู้ว่าจะเริ่มต้นตรงไหนหรือเรียกเขาว่าอย่างไร ข้าว่าเขาเองก็คงรู้สึกเช่นเดียวกัน” 

“เรียกเขาว่า 'กิล-กาลัด' หรือ ‘ท่านกิล-กาลัด’ แล้วเริ่มจากการถามไถ่ทุกข์สุขทั่วไปก็ได้นี่" เคเลบริอันพูดพลางหัวเราะ "ข้ารู้มาว่ายังมีชาวฟาลาธริมที่ยืนกรานจะเรียกเขาว่าจอมกษัตริย์...แต่การมีอดีตกษัตริย์จำนวนมากบนแผ่นดินนี้ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ใครเดือดร้อนแม้แต่นิดเดียว" 

ถึงกระนั้น เคเลบริอันเคารพการตัดสินใจของเขาเป็นอย่างดีและอาสาจัดเตรียมสัมภาระสำหรับการเดินทางไปทิริออนในวันต่อมา เอลรอนด์ออกจากที่พักโดยมีกำปั่นใบหนึ่งติดมือไปด้วย รถม้านำเขาไปยังชายหาดทอดยาวที่ซึ่งลมทะเลโบกพัดเกลียวคลื่นเข้าสู่ฝั่ง จากที่นั่นโชคชะตาทำให้เขาได้พบกับสหายจากลินดอนผู้อาสาออกเรือไปส่งเขาถึงจุดหมาย 

"องค์ราชันจะทรงยินดีหากรู้ว่าท่านมาถึงแล้ว" อดีตพรายฟาลาธริมผู้นั้นกล่าว เอลรอนด์รำลึกถึงคำของเคเลบริอันพลางมอบรอยยิ้มทางการให้เขาแทนคำตอบ รอยยิ้มที่สงวนไว้สำหรับการรักษาสัมพันธไมตรีที่ไม่มากและไม่น้อยจนเกินไป 

เรือแล่นเข้าเทียบท่าอัลควาลอนเดยามตะวันคล้อย เขาเหลียวมองทัศนียภาพ ก้มลงสัมผัสเม็ดทรายที่พร่างพราวไปด้วยเพชรขาวละเอียดอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้พลางนึกเปรียบเทียบกับสิ่งที่ถูกบันทึกในตำนาน เขากล่าวขอบคุณผู้มาส่งก่อนมองหาหนทางต่อไปยังทิริออนด้วยการสอบถามพรายสมุทรกลุ่มหนึ่งที่บังเอิญพบกันระหว่างทาง ความลังเลชะลอเขาไว้ครู่หนึ่งเมื่อรำลึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าเป็นเวลานานแล้วที่เขาไม่ต้องแนะนำตัวกับใครในเชิงนี้ ( _ข้าคือเอลรอนด์ บุตรแห่งเอลวิง_ ) 

แต่หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้รับที่พักในคืนนั้นรวมถึงม้าสีน้ำตาลเป็นพาหนะสำหรับเดินทางในวันรุ่ง เขาแลเห็นดวงตาเป็นประกายของพวกพรายสมุทรขณะขณะพากันยกมือชี้ชวนไปยังยอดหอคอยสีขาวตัดผืนฟ้าสีเทาที่อยู่ห่างออกไป ณ สุดปลายฝั่งริมทะเลมรกต

 

 _Kiss me softly, kiss me long_  
_for come tomorrow you will be gone_  
_into a world of sea and sky  
_ _leaving me lonely with the tide.. . ._

 

เขาเหลียวตามไปยังทิศนั้นพลางแว่วเสียงครวญเพลงกังวานใสคลอคู่กับเสียงขับขานของนกนางนวล สัมผัสถึงสายลมที่โอบกอดเขาไว้ สายลมนั้นพลันรัดวงแขนแน่นเข้าจนต้องสูดลมหายใจลึก เอลรอนด์เหลือบขึ้นมองบนฟากฟ้าก่อนให้คำมั่นสัญญาว่าสักวันหนึ่งเขาจะพร้อมไปพบนางบนหอคอยสีขาวและเฝ้ารอดวงดาวแห่งความหวังนั้นอย่างยินดี 

 

*

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ ทั้งบทแรกกับบทสองได้แรงบันดาลใจจากเพลง Evening Star [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ6P2-vEhBU)] ของ The Fellowship ค่ะ ฟังเพลินๆ แต่สลัดไม่หลุดจนยอมใจมาเขียนฟิคนอร์มอลก็ได้ กร่ากก  
> \+ Falathrim (ฟาลาธริม) = เอลฟ์ซินดาร์ในสังกัดเคียร์ดัน  
> \+ พรายสมุทรแปลมาจากคำว่า Falmari หมายถึงพวกเทเลรีในอัลควาลอนเดน่ะเองจ่ะ  
> 


End file.
